The Lung Cancer SPORE Biostatistics and Informatics Core provides statistical, clinical informatics and bioinformatics support for experimental and clinical trial design, data collection, and analysis and interpretation of results. The members of the Core are integrally involved in writing clinical and research protocols and designing data collection and quality control strategies. We also have a primary role in the design and maintenance of databases, and the analysis and interpretation of data. Finally, Core members will devote some of their efforts to the development of new approaches for the design and analysis of projects included in the SPORE. The Biostatistics and Informatics Core members will: 1. Experimental design: Work with project investigators to design experiments that answer the relevant scientific question. 2. Data analysis and manuscript preparation: Work with project investigators to structure data analyses to address the appropriate scientific questions. 3. Data collection/storage/retrieval: Maintain the infrastructure for data collection and data storage/retrieval in support of major SPORE trials. 4. Statistical methodologic research: Develop or extend analytic methods for biomarker identification and association with outcomes.